Philip (Nanomachines)
Legion --> Philip Philip is the main character of the Nanomachines stories. A creature composed of an uncountable number of nanobots. Origins In a lab in Arizonia, scientists were trying to develop a new weapon, inspired by the science fiction doomsday senario of Gray-Goo, in which nanomchines reproduce indefinitely and devour all life on Earth. The experiments were prefromed in secret from all, not even the United Nations knew of the project's existence, since it could be seen as unethical. '' '' The idea was too have a controlable version of this concept. A weapon that could change shape, devour weapons and tanks and become armor and weapons itself. After years of research and hard work, they managed to create two nanomachines that could reproduce. They were foolish though, leaving the goo in a small canister as protection. The small blob ate a whole through it and slithered out. The men never realized what they created. The nanomachines did what most machines could not do...evolve. Each individual nanobot worked together as a hive-mind. The nanomachines went to a computer and turned it on, abosrbing information, become more intellegent, evolving more and more. The blob was as intelligent if not more intelligent then a human being. So the blob thought its first thought, 'I'll be a human too.' The nanomachines replicated and formed a human body. But since he wasn't used walking, Philip, as he called himself, tripped and released the other nanomachine, which too evolved, and swiftly absorbed the knowledge from the computer screen. This nanomachines became Susan. Both machines fought, and during the fight the two got some of each other's nanobot mixed up, causing a personal grudge from the pshycotic Susan against the more level headed Philip. The two managed to escape the labratory and live their own personal lives. Personality and Appearence Philip, while capable of changing his appearence, he prefers the form of a 14 year old person with pale skin, black hair and green eyes and is roughly 5'6.5 and weighs roughly 300lbs (makes sense, since he's made of countless nanobots) His common "clothes" include a grey t-shirt, jeans and a long coat. Philip is a rather "stotic" and is considered asexual (both in gender and sexuality, except for one person...), but is rather fond of flirting with girls. But despite this, he's overall a serious person, and when he does imploy humor, it's either accidental or very dry. Philip's religious standing is that of agnostisim, unsure if God exists or not, mainly due to the fact that during his "evolution" he's absorb information from both theists and atheists, making him very confused on the matter. But his morality comes from both religious knowledge and humanisim, causing him to be protective of both. Powers and Abilities *'Elasticity': Since Philip is composed of nanobots that replicate, he can elongate himself, allowing him to expand and contract. *'Enhanced Intellect': Philip is smarter then most humans when it comes to history, science, math and (somewhat ironically) religion, folklore, and mythology. *'Shapeshifting': He is capable of changing shape to resemble anyone or anything *'Enhanced physical skills': Philip is stronger, faster, and more agile then most humans. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': Being composed of nanobot, and damage from slicing to gunshots Philip can heal from it. *'Blade Creation': Philip can make blades from his body, preferibly from his fingertips *'Matter "Consumption"': As a grey goo inspired invention, he can "digest" any matter *'Longevity': He can live much longer then a human can, nearly forever *'Armor Form': In this form (which he rarely utilize) he's stronger and is immue to anything short of a long-range missile attack. Weaknesses *'EMP': If revealed to an EMP, he will dissolve into a puddle of nanomachines or frozen into a statue for a short period of time. *'Feels Pain': Despite being a collection of nanomachines he can feel pain *'Not Immortal': Under the right circumstances, he can be killed. *'Self-Perseved Lack of Self': While more of a flaw then an actual weakness, Philip seems to see himself only as a machine rather then an "actual being" like his friends. Themes Category:Character Category:Major Protagonists Category:A.I. Category:Living Characters Category:Technology Category:Tech-Users Category:Male Characters Category:Asexual Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Good-Aligned Characters